Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis (Novel)
is a novel written by Kojiro Nakamura, and published by Ark Performance. Story U.C. 0096, several months after the incident surrounding "Laplace's Box", the Earth Federation Forces dispatched an investigation team to the shattered asteroid Axis drifting outside the Earth Sphere. Two civilians, Arlette Almage and Danton Hyleg, participate as members of the investigation team. Both have previously served the Principality of Zeon and Neo Zeon as an engineer and test pilot. Having infiltrated Axis, the investigators come under attack inside a base where no one should be. Arlette and Danton are confronted with an incident they would never have imagined. Chapters *Chapter.01 - Afterglow of the Red Comet - PART 1 *Chapter.01 - Afterglow of the Red Comet - PART 2 *Chapter.02 - Looking Back: Riah - PART 1 *Chapter.02 - Looking Back: Riah - PART 2 *Chapter.03 - In Pursuit of a Red Phantom - PART 1 *Chapter.03 - In Pursuit of a Red Phantom - PART 2 *Chapter.04 - Birnam Wood - PART 1 *Chapter.04 - Birnam Wood - PART 2 *Chapter.05 - Memories - PART 1 *Chapter.05 - Memories - PART 2 *Chapter.06 - Sazabi - PART 1 *Chapter.06 - Sazabi - PART 2 *Chapter.07 - Shadow of Kurwenal - PART 1 *Chapter.07 - Shadow of Kurwenal - PART 2 Characters *Arlette Almage: A talented woman engaged in weapons development for the Principality of Zeon during the One Year War. After the battle at A Baoa Qu, she escaped to Axis. There she continues taking part in a wide range of technological developments for Axis. After the end of the Second Neo Zeon war, she lived on Side 6 with Danton Hyleg. She was visited by Mehmet Merka of the Earth Federation Special Forces to cooperate with his team and return to Axis. *Danton Hyleg: A young test pilot of the Principality of Zeon who was tasked with data acquisition on the battlefield during the One Year War. After the war, he returns to the Earth Sphere on Axis with Arlette. Although he lived a reclusive life with Arlette following the Axis Shock, but he will once again face his past on Axis. *Mehmet Merca: Lieutenant JG. Commander of the "Mastema" special forces under the direct control of the Federation government who is responsible for conducting the investigation on Axis. Mehmet leads the team to a research facility inside Axis and confirm the existence of the research material of "psycho frame." *Quentin Fermo: A Cyber Newtype who belongs to the mysterious armed group "Birnam" who attacked Mastema special forces inside Axis. He pilots the AN-01 Gundam "Tristan." Mechanics Neo Zeon *AMX-011S Zaku III Custom *AMX-104 R-Jarja Birnam *RX-78AN-01 Gundam AN-01 "Tristan" *RGM-89 Jegan (Birnam Type) *RX-160G Byarlant Isolde Gallery Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis (Novel).png Twilight AXIS Chapter 1 Afterglow of the Red Comet 1.jpg Twilight AXIS Chapter 1 Afterglow of the Red Comet 2.jpg Twilight AXIS Chapter 3.jpg Twilight AXIS Cap.5.jpg Trivia *The Gundam "Tristan" and Byarlant Isolde are named after the titular characters of the 12th century Anglo-Norman mythological tale ''Tristan and Iseult. See Also *Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis *Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis (Manga) External Links *Official page on Yatate Bunko *Mobile Suit Gundam: Twilight Axis